


Hermione Granger: The Breaker of Men

by dhazellouise



Series: Hermione's Harem [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harems, Moresomes, Polyamory, Polyandry, Reverse Harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Power has a price, and Hermione Granger becomes something else entirely. She becomes the Breaker of Men. Soon, all the pureblood men will learn what it feels like to be at the bottom, and be owned by someone whom they deem lower than them.  (DUB-CON) -Hermione/DM,LM,TR,BZ,TN, RL, etc.</p><p>"How many men shall fall before her?"<br/>"Many and more. She shall lay dominion over them. She shall claim them all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione Granger: The Breaker of Men

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be very dark (like the movie Underworld) I mean seriously dark. It tackles a lot of disturbing stuff. This was supposed to be a part of Just Primae Noctis, where Hermione turns into a Goddess of Destruction during the full moon, and yes, she had to bed one or more of her Knights to keep the balance of power within her (it means a night of pure debauchery), or something like that. But anyway, I'll just have to incorporate some of the elements of that story to here. Because I do love a reverse harem.

* * *

 HERE'S THE LINK TO THE TRAILER: [Hermione Granger - The Breaker of Men](https://youtu.be/Ra0Sj0HcUjk)

* * *

 **WARNINGS:** DUB-CON, UNDERAGE, MORESOMES, EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT, GRAPHIC DEPICTION OF VIOLENCE

* * *

Harry Potter was never seen again when he went into that Maze during the third task; nor was Cedric Diggory.

The entire Wizarding World didn't know what had happened to them until it was already too late.

…..

The Ministry had fallen, and the rise of Lord Voldemort had began.

War loomed overhead, like the dark, ominous thunder clouds that hung over Great Britain on days on end.

The Darkness was spreading, and so was Voldemort's influence.

His power unstoppable.

…..

Muggles, muggleborns and mugglelovers alike were either enslaved, hunted or exterminated by the hundred, or even thousand since Voldemort's reign began.

Death camps, torture chambers, and fighting pits were erected for the sport of killing and watching the unworthy kill each other in the Purebloods hunger for blood and the desire to eliminate those who they see as nothing but vermin.

There was no mercy to all, but a few to the magical community.

The Purebloods rule in this new world.

….

Chaos.

Utter chaos everywhere.

Blood run red in the streets, when all matter of dark creatures came to join the fray.

Vampires, werewolves, Giants, Dementors, and other beasts that the Dark Lord had allied himself with; they prey on the masses.

It was complete genocide.

* * *

**Welcome to the New World.**

* * *

However, hope is not lost…

…

_Opposites._

_..._

Evil and Good.

Chaos and _Order_.

And when there is darkness, there will always be light.

Even if it's only an ember.

An Ember of Hope.

So little it may be.

But a small spark of fire could mean so much to the people.

And so are the ashes…

A womb for the creature born out of death.

But dark power has a price indeed.

* * *

"I want this." She said in a voice that brook no argument, her chocolate brown eyes glinting with steely resolve.

"There's no one within the Order who is qualified to do this. I'm the only choice. With me being a muggleborn, my blood will be the most compatible for the serum."

"But it is still untested, you will be the first to take it." Sirius persisted. "We don't know what it can do to you. This can even kill you if Dumbledore miscalculated the doses, or something went wrong with the embedding ritual."

"If it means that we have the chance in winning this war, then I will do so, despite knowing those possibilities." was Hermione's stubborn answer.

….

"SHE CAN'T FIGHT THIS WAR FOR US, DUMBLEDORE! SHE'S ONLY BUT A CHILD!" Sirius yelled, holding the girl's head as she continued to seize on the floor. At the same time, Remus and Snape was trying to restrain the girl's flailing limbs while muttering incantations to stabilize her deteriorating condition.

"She was," the old man murmured with an implacable look on his face. The usual twinkle in his cerulean blue eyes was gone.

And had been since the war began.

"She's no longer a child the moment she joined the Order."

* * *

She died that night, and was reborn into something else.

_**Different.** _

Human.

But **not**.

A _**Hybrid.**_

* * *

"What has Dumbledore done to her?" Bill asked, voicing out what the others were probably thinking at the moment. A trickle of fear crawling up his spine as he watched the entire massacre. He could almost feel the unease seeping out from the other men who was observing the carnage.

They watched in horrified silence, as the girl they knew as Hermione Granger, butchered a dozen werewolves.  
  
With her eyes glowing silver, she used the goblin-forged dagger (which he gave her) to demolish Greyback's pack of werewolves. The light from the full moon, and the cliffhang where they stood, provided them a better vantage point of what was happening below.  
…

His hand twitched around the wand he held when he saw a brutish werewolf sneaking up on the girl's unguarded side, but Severus held himself still. He was there to make observation. It wouldn't do if he intervene with the test that Albus Dumbledore had set out for the girl.

 _"Her muscle memory has been encoded with more than a hundred muggle battle forms. She can take care of herself. She doesn't need anyone to help her,"_ He reminded himself, like Dumbledore had reminded him not to stop the girl if she left the refugee camp that day.

 _"The runes that we carved on her back will be activated on the night of the full moon. You must take her wand before dusk. You can only return it to her once she has regain back her senses_ _,"_ those were Dumbledore's exact words before the former headmaster had left with the Longbottom boy

 _"_ Dumbledore had discovered the fourteenth use of the Dragon's Blood," Snape informed those who hadn't known yet, watching as the girl in question aimed a roundhouse kick at a werewolf who had tried to attack her from behind. Spinning around with her leg high, she hit the werewolf directly in the chest with so much force that he could hear the sound of the bones cracking even from up there. The werewolf's howl fell flat instantly when its chest caved in. The creature flew a few yards away right before slamming into a tree with a resounding crash.

He didn't need to look twice to know that the werewolf was already dead before it had hit the sentinel tree.

And yet the girl was already on the move once more, slashing and twisting while Greyback's pack of werewolves started attacking her from all sides.

"And mixed with the blood of the Phoenix. _She_ is what Dumbledore have created."  
_…._

"And what is she?" Percy asked in a hoarse voice, his stomach heaved at the bloody sight. Yet he could not deny the slight twist in his belly that clearly indicated that he was concern for the girl, who was fighting alone down there.

"A **weapon of destruction** ," he heard Snape say, just as Hermione snapped out her hand and punched a werewolf in the neck. There was a sound of breaking bones, a short gurgling noise, and then the sight of red drizzle when the girl's hand sunk into the creature's throat, before she ripped it out along with its spine.  
_….._

"Dumbledore will surely be happy to know that his serum worked," Sirius remarked venomously as he leaned over the cliff to get a better look at the girl, who was in the process of ripping another werewolf's jugular. Hermione's braided hair now appeared matted and clamped with blood, with more of that crimson wetness trickling down her face.

"Be on your guard. Don't let her take your wand.. If she has a wand in her hand, we are done for," Kingsley Shacklebolt warned from beside him, and Sirius wanted to punch something while he watched the brilliant girl he knew turned into a mindless killing machine.

They needed to stop her before she would disappear on them completely.  
_…_

"Before we make our move, all six of you must drink this first." Snape said to the Weasley brothers, taking out the thing that he had brought from within the folds of his voluminous robes and showed it to them.

At once, all eyes were drawn towards the glowing, swirling pool of red within the six vials; red, like the colour of blood.

"What's that?" The youngest of the group, Ronald Weasley, asked.

"The Phoenix serum," was his brisk response.

… _.._

"Is this what Dumbledore planned all along?! To create perfect soldiers for us to win this war?" Sirius snarled, bringing his face closer to the slimy git and glowered.

Snape met his stare unflinchingly, seemingly unperturbed by his outright hostile behaviour.

"Either that, or we lose," came the traitor's drawl.

Sirius tightened his hold on the bastard, now furious beyond belief.

… _.._

"SHE SPOTTED US! PREPARE TO ENGAGE!" Kingsley shouted, before running and leaping off the cliff.

"DID KINGSLEY JUST JUMP OFF THE CLIFF?!" Ron yelled as the others started running and leaping after Kingsley as well.

He saw Sirius, Mad-Eye, Snape and Bill jumped, but Ron could hear the unmistakable _CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK_ of simultaneous apparitions when they disappeared over the edge.

"Do I have to jump too?" Ron said weakly.

"Ron! If you don't want to jump, just apparate from there!" came Charlie's loud answer.

Afterwards, his brother jumped off the cliff and disappeared with a _CRACK_ a second later.

…

Glowing silver eyes watched them; a predator assessing the mettle of her prey.

All ten of them had surrounded her from all sides, while she stood at the centre, and above the dead bodies that lay at her feet.

There wasn't an inch on Hermione that wasn't covered in blood - or werewolf parts for that matter; of patches of skin still attached to clumps of fur, of stringy meat clinging from her dragonhide gear, or had gotten stuck to the openings and crevices of her clothes.

While Hermione's face... her face was hidden behind a mask of scarlet, blood sticking to her like a second skin.

At this close, she looked more terrifying than what they had observed from up the cliff.

Her eyes glowed with menace.

…

Standing over the litter of dead werewolves that she had killed, her boots deep in blood and of the carnage that she had wracked, Hermione Granger appeared more of the agent of the dark than of the light.

And as the men looked at her, at her empty eyes and the blood that covered her entire form, the first thing that they thought at the same time, was:

" _ **Hermione.."**_

…

"Hermione, it's me…Charlie…" He said, reaching out a hand to touch her face.

Hermione merely tilted her head to the side as she stared at his outreach hand clinically.

"It's Charlie…"

She didn't hear him, and started choking him until he couldn't breathe.

"Her…my...neeee…"

… _._

"George, George, please wake up, George.." Fred whispered, tears prickling from the corner of his eyes as he tried to shake his twin awake. Around him, everything was burning, and the others were still fighting.

"George….George.."

… _.._

"MIONE SNAP OUT IT!" Ron shouted, the fire raging around them as he watched Hermione continued to pommel Tonks in the face, who was now lying limp on the ground; face bloody and broken.

The Phoenix Serum slowly running off its course.

The woman was dying.

… _._

In his werewolf form, Remus barrelled straight into Hermione's side, before smashing them into the woods; ploughing them through tree after tree after tree.

_**BOOOOOOOGGSSSHHHH!** _

_**BOOOOOGGGSSSHHHH!** _

_**BOOOOOGGSSSSHHHH!** _

Hermione's eyes began to glow brightly while scales began to appear on her face.

And without warning, she let out an almighty roar.

**RAAAARWWWWRRRRR!**

The sound of it reverberated through the forest that immediately sent a colony of bats fleeting towards the night sky in a whirl of black, flapping wings; blotting out the moon.

…

"HERMIONE!"

"MISS GRANGER!"

"HERMIONE!

"MIONE!"

A chorus of voices of the men of the Order shouted in horror as they watched her transformed.

… _.._

It took fifteen of them to try to stop her, and nearly all of them were critically wounded.

However, she escaped before they could drag her back to the camp.

Neville listened to the men argue around him. He wasn't the only who was worried for Hermione. After arriving with Dumbledore from a horcrux hunt, Neville had been tempted to throw a potted plant at the old man when the others had informed him what Dumbledore had done to his friend. But he kept silent and listened carefully. He couldn't make a rash decision without completely hearing what had happened last night.

_….._

"We can't let her fall into the wrong hands,"

Remus Lupin felt like growling at Dumbledore after the old man said it, treating Hermione like she was just a mere weapon for the Order.

"I'm afraid we are too late, Dumbledore." He snapped, not able to stop the anger from creeping into his voice, which Dumbledore easily took note of.

Dumbledore turned to him with his eyes narrowed.

"I've tracked her scent." Remus remarked, not backing away from the old man's penetrating stare. "The girl is heading straight for the castle... To Hogwarts."

* * *

_The Phoenix is rising and there's no one to stop her._

_Not even the Dark Lord._

* * *

The party was in full swing.

Orchestral music playing in the background while a myriad of voices rose, ebbed and melded together; from the chatter of the most recent gossip, to the burst of merry - but often than not, superficial laughter; and mingled with the boisterous voices of men regaling the dark deeds that they have done in the name of their cause, whereas others conversed in muted and hush whispers, which were sometimes broken by the soft giggling and tittering of a few foolish women, who were casting surreptitious glances towards the handsome man sitting on the throne of the Great Hall.

The centre, and the reason, behind all this splendor: Lord Voldemort - the current (yet unspoken) ruler of the Ministry for Magic, and perhaps one day, ruler of all of Great Britain (not until all the British muggle military is crushed that is).

Most of the Ministry Officials – the people that the Dark Lord deemed worthy – were all there; and of course, other influential purebloods. The upper-crust of this New World had come to socialize, dance and revel to the sweet taste of victory; a battle won after two months of trying to crush the muggle Royal Air Forces.

Now, there's only the land troops, a few regular and army reserve scattered in other areas of Great Britain; well-hidden and always on high-alert for a possible attack.

However, recently, the Naval forces were now preparing for an all-out war, ready to deploy what the muggles called, Nuclear War Heads, which he heard was some kind of weapon of mass destruction.

The Dark Lord had sent men to spy on the Navy, but only a few had come out alive. It seemed the muggles had developed a new kind of technology that could differentiate a muggle from wizards and witches. They were also able to develop some kind of magnetic field that kept out the Dementors, putting their side at a disadvantage.

It was something that they hadn't anticipated the vermins to invent so quickly. Fortunately, only the British Army had it, leaving the rest of the countries unable to acquire its uses for protection against the wizards and witches.

With Draco's father serving as the Dark Lord's Lieutenant General, Draco was privy to some secrets that only a few were fortunate to know. He was kept updated of the current movements of their enemies and the latest news of the Dark Lord's plans in conquering Europe.

He knew what the Dark Lord planned next.

After destroying the last of the military reserve, the Dark Lord was ready to extend their influence towards other neighboring countries as well. They had already began the initial plans and have infiltrated Ireland, France, Germany, Denmark and Norway in the last year.

At first, they had crippled the muggles Intelligence Network with a few planted false leads, with the use of memory charms and Imperius curses, before targeting the military and security forces and quietly dismantling the enemy defenses from within, for a swift and silent takeover once the Dark Lord gave them the go signal.

It was to their good fortune that some of the Leaders of each nation had cut off ties with the magical community, and had allied themselves with their fellow brethren; no longer able to trust those who have abilities beyond their puny muggle comprehension. Regardless, the lack of communication between the magical folk and the muggles had given them the chance to take the other countries unawares.

Internal Strife was what their side had needed.

With the other countries dealing with their problems within their closed borders, the Dark Lord had slowly, but inevitably, sent men to reinforce and secure their position in the countries that they were about to seize, which included the use of portkeys for entering a closed territory, and polyjuice potion to replace influential men with one of their own, and other methods without being too conspicuous.

Of course, Draco wasn't sent in this covert missions, rather he was sent to find Neville Longbottom, and what remained of the Order of the Phoenix. The Dark Lord hadn't bothered with Dumbledore's little army since Potter was killed, not when there was the muggle military to contend with; outnumbering them ten to one.

Thus, Draco was sent to look and capture the Chosen One - or as what the Dark Lord liked to call - the Hopeless One, and bring him alive to their main headquarters.

Nonetheless, if Longbottom would put out a fight, Draco was permitted to kill the target if necessary.

And it seemed, luck was on his side, for he had finally found a lead.

Soon, he would find the fat Longbottom and the rest of the Order members.

Then, he would be rewarded with a higher position amongst the Dark Lord's inner circle.

Beneath his thick, blonde lashes, Draco Malfoy watched the festivity before him, silently observing the throng of people in the Great Hall while taking a sip from his wineglass in his right hand.

"That's the delegation from Themyscira isn't?" Draco heard Blaise asked from beside him.

Lazily, he followed his friend's gaze, and saw four Amazon Vampires standing at the foot of the steps that led to the throne, wearing light armour and armed to the teeth.

Pale and Deadly.

_Immortal._

At the head, was a tall dark haired woman with broad shoulders, leanly-muscled, and wearing a white girdle over her silver armour. She was carrying a shield and a sword strapped at her hip.

She must be the Vampire Matriarch; Hippolyta. And those three must be her shield maidens; Evandre, Penthesilea and Thermodosa.

Draco had heard of them. They were all legendary in taking many men as slaves and brutally - but efficiently - killing them after they were done with them.

After the Dark Lord had struck an alliance with the warrior-class Vampires, the battle hardened women had been a boon when they had joined the reinforcements to drive away the British Armed Forces during the last battle at Birmingham.

Once the Amazons had proven their worth, the Dark Lord had rewarded them with men to do as they pleased, and as what Draco had heard from reports, they used the slaves for their blood sport, blood banks and for breeding.

The Amazons were trained killers, useful but could prove to be far more dangerous if the Dark Lord was not careful.

After all, the Amazons didn't like to take orders from men.

"Yes," Draco responded to Blaise, eyeing the delegation closely. "Those are, indeed, the Vampire Clan from Anatolia."

Draco watched as the fearsome Matriarch climbed up the steps, and said something to the Dark Lord immediately, foregoing to bow and show some respect.

It was a direct insult, yet the Dark Lord took it in stride.

 _This alliance is important so it seemed_ , Draco noted.

The Dark Lord was lounging on his black obsidian throne, palm propped on his chin, with his elbows resting on the golden armrest, and his red eyes watching as the Vampires brought out a chest before him.

"What's that their carrying?" Blaise inquired.

Draco inspected the chest, and observed when the two of the Matriarch's shield maiden opened it with a loud creak and a **THUD!**

Some people turned to look, when they heard the noise.

Metal glinted as it caught the light.

_Collars._

The chest contained collars with magical runes carved on it; and it was crafted from the strongest magical alloy known to the Wizarding kind, which can only be found in the Themyscira.

"Those are…." Blaise began, looking at the pile within the chest.

"Köle Tasma," Draco answered, unease creeping at the back of his mind. He remembered what his father had told him the other day. "The Dark Lord has asked the Amazons to replicate those collars they used to control their men. He plans to use them on the _unworthy_ after making specific alteration on the runes, and after mass producing the collars."

Blaise looked equally troubled, when he mused out loud, "They might find a way to tinker those collars and used them on us, or take control of those who are wearing them and start a Coup."

"No need to concern yourself with that, Blaise. I am certain that the Dark Lord will send someone to Themyscira to oversee the proceedings. The mass production will be monitored carefully, of that I am sure."

"Still, can you just imagine these women ruling over us?" Blaise asked.

 _Yes_ , Draco thought, and the images it brought made him shiver with trepidation.

When the Vampires joined their side, Draco heard horrifying accounts about what these Amazons did to the men during raids or after the battles. These warrior women treated men like how the purebloods treated mudbloods, bloodtraitors and muggles.

To them, men were mere objects, swiftly discarded when their uses were no longer needed.

…

A little later, Theo came to join them.

However, Draco's eyes had never left the foreign dignitaries. From the corner of his eyes, he watched the three shield maidens survey the crush of people moving about the Great Hall while their leader remained in a quite discussion with the Dark Lord; the chest was left opened at the foot of the steps for others to peruse.

Draco's father was standing next to it, talking to Rabastan Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov. With his father preoccupied with inspecting the collars, Draco noticed the Amazon - the one holding a spear - was eyeing his father rather closely; a predatory look etched on her face.

Lucius Malfoy remained oblivious to the woman's scrutiny, which was not a good thing, considering what those women could do to someone when they're not looking.

Draco knew that most women find his father attractive, though his father had remained a faithful husband to Narcissa Malfoy - his mother - despite the fact that some women threw themselves at him. He rather admire that in his father never did succumb to the wiles of other women.

Draco certainly didn't like to see his mother heartbroken if his father was a lesser man.

Unconsciously, his eyes scanned the room for his mother, but couldn't find her there. She must have led Aunt Bella out of the Great Hall. Everyone knew that the Amazons and his Aunt don't get along. Perhaps it was because of the way the Dark Lord had kept on praising the Amazons for winning three consecutive battles against the British Armed Forces that Aunt Bella was driven mad with jealousy.

Hence, his Aunt wasn't allowed inside the Great Hall, not while the Amazons were still prowling about, lest there might be a bloodshed if they were brought in the same room.

"How about you, Theo? What have you been doing this past months?"

Draco heard Blaise asked. His friend had been discussing about his line of work in the last minutes. Although Draco had only been half listening to their conversation.

"I'm afraid that's classified information, Nott. I can't very well tell you about -"

"He's been sent in to spy on the British Military," Draco coolly interrupted, whirling his glass of champagne in his hand before taking a tentative sip from it, his molten-silver eyes never leaving the Amazons.

The glare that Nott shot at him went unnoticed, or rather, Draco ignored it.

"I told you Draco that was classified information!" Theodore hissed.

Draco smirked in amusement, "I think it can't be called a classified information any longer, when mostly everyone - Zabini not included - know that you failed your mission, Theo."

Theo bristled at the condescending tone he noted in Draco's voice.

"You should have remembered to check yourself for any muggle tracking device. Those lowlives have been trying to find our location since the war began. If we hadn't done a routine sweep the day you arrive, the muggle military would have known our exact coordinates by now, and would have bombarded us with their firepower."

The Dark Lord had made every magical locations Unplottable, and had sent magical enforcers throughout Great Britain to ensure that it remained that way through the use of Unbreakable Vows and Secret-Keepers.

"It was a simple mistake that I don't intend on -"

"A simple mistake that might have cause us the war." Draco cut him off.

Theo's grip on the stem of his glass tightened, but gave Draco a malicious smile instead.

"As if you haven't made a mistake during your own mission, Draco. How's the hunt for Longbottom by the way?" Theo inquired with equal venom.

This time, it was Draco's turn to seethe in silence.

Though he schooled his features and plastered a smile in turn.

"Now, that you mention it. I did picked up his trail from this quaint cave just beside the sea. The place was a -"

"Just a trail though?" Theo interrupted, his smirk widening. "It must be another false lead that you've been trying to-"

"Oh, look!" Blaise said loudly, "It's Crabe and Goyle!"

Both Draco and Theo turned around and looked at the two men lumbering towards them.

Mentally, Blaise sighed in relief, when the two finally stopped arguing.

It was Gregory Goyle who greeted them first.

"Hey, Blaise. Theo. Draco," He said, more of a grunt.

"Crabe, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Germany with your father?" Draco asked.

"The Dark Lord called us back to-" Vincent broke off, frowning.

"What's that sound?"

"What sound?" Blaise said, sweeping his eyes over the people within the great hall.

"Yes, what sound?" Theo echoed, his brows furrowing when he noticed that some people on the dance floor had paused to either look up at the ceiling, or down on the floor with a puzzled expression on their faces.

Without warning, the ground and walls shook, particles of dust falling from the enchanted ceiling and the candles flickered for second.

Now, it wasn't hard for everyone to acknowledge that something was happening.

From the corners of Blaise's eyes, he saw Draco's father - Lucius Malfoy - climbing hurriedly up the steps towards the throne, where the Dark Lord sat, and said something to him. Hippolyta – the Vampire Matriarch – came down the flight of steps to murmur something to her shield maidens. The women's countenance were tensed.

There was another shake, stronger and longer this time.

The Orchestral music in the background slowly died down, the people stopped dancing and moving, and the whispers began as they looked from one to the other, trying to understand what was happening.

Some were looking a bit frightened already.

And as the sounds within the great hall had been reduced to nothing but low murmurs and whispers, they could finally hear what was causing those tremors.

The sound came deafening and stronger than they had anticipated.

**BOOOOOOOGGHHSSS!**

The ground and walls within the great hall quaked that it caused most of the people to scream and shout in terror.

But was soon followed by other one.

**BOOOOOOOGGHHSSS!**

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" a woman screech, gripping her friend closer to her, when most of the candles from the enchanted ceiling were snuffed out one by one.

**BOOOOOOOGGHHSSS!**

"THE MUGGLES HAVE FINALLY FOUND US! THEY NOW INTEND TO KILL US WHILE WE ARE INSIDE THE CASTLE!" another man shouted. He looked to be one those pompous Ministry Official.

_Typical._

**BOOOOOOOGGHHSSS!**

There was another tremor, and this time more powerful than the first that a few lost their balance as the ground heaved. Small pebbles and limestone debris begin to fall down from the walls as it was loosen due to the consecutive quaking.

**BOOOOOOOGGHHSSS!**

And when the people heard the sounds of the alarms ringing all throughout the castle.

Chaos ensued.

The mass of bodies surged towards the nearest exit, pushing against each other in their desperate attempt to escape, and trampling those who fell down among the sea of panic-stricken people.

Lord Voldemort stood up from his throne. Dark-hair falling haphazardly across his broad forehead. Using a non-verbal sonorus charm to magnify his voice, he said to those at present:

"DEATH EATERS TO ME! LET THE OTHERS WHO LEAVE THESE HALLS FEND FOR THEMSELVES!"

The Amazon Vampires had already unsheathed their weapons as they surrounded the Dark Lord and listened to his next command.

The rest of the Death Eaters were already moving towards their Master, trying to weave through some people who were in the process of evacuating the area.

...

**BOOOOOOOGGHHSSS!**

"I meant that sound," Vincent murmured staring as the people stampeded towards the big oaken door, which was now wide opened.

The five of them realized that the sound was getting closer to their location.

Though neither of them move from their spot.

They were Death Eaters.

They were meant to deal with this incoming threat.

Because the thing that was making that rukus was certainly not from the muggles.

It was something else.

There was no doubt about it.

Soon, they heard the sound of metal groaning coming from the ceiling.

**GRUUUUUGRUUUU**

All heads turned upwards when they heard the ominous sound, and saw the enchanted sky was gone, and they could now see the rafters of the ceiling bending and dipping downwards, as if something was trying to push its way through.

"Something big is coming." Gregory stated, staring upwards and taking out his wand. He pointed it towards the ceiling. Vincent did the same thing.

Blaise wanted to roll his eyes when he heard Goyle's statement.

The walls, floors and ceiling begin to quake seemingly without end, while chunks of stones, panels of wood, and scraps of metal began to collapse on them from above, one by one.

The people who remained in the Great Hall conjured a shield charm to protect themselves.

The others didn't and simply evaded or deflected some of the falling debris.

**GRUUUUUGRUUUU**

The ceiling was still bending down.

They were all waiting for the thing to descend on them. Even the Amazons were ready, their barbaric weapons held tightly in their hands and their faces turned upwards.

"You know..." Theo began, gulping down the rest of his drink before chucking the empty glass to the side, where they heard it shatter as it hit the wall.

"If this unknown creature wanted to join the party, they could have just asked the Dark Lord for an invite." He said, fishing out his wand from the insides of his dressrobes and arming himself.

"And miss the chance of making a grand entrance? How utterly dull." Draco drawled, taking slow gulps from his champagne. "I think this beast deserve a reward for taking us by surprise. Our intel didn't tell us that there will be a gate-crasher tonight."

Blaise laughed. "Then, it must be a beast of low intelligence for daring to attack us out in the open - and in our main headquarters no less."

"Indeed, it must be a stu-"

Draco didn't get to finish, because with one final groan, the ceiling caved in on them.

_**BOOOOOOOGGGHHHHHSSS! CRAAAAASSSSSHHHH!** _

Instantly, they were pelted by fallen debris; huge chunks of rocks - a smattering of smaller ones - a bit of wood and the broken metal rafters of the ceiling. Fortunately, they were able to use a strong shield charm and used deflecting hexes to push most of it away from them.

There was cloud of dust obscuring the site, providing them with limited visibility of where the creature had landed.

Draco coughed, patting down the dust that covered his black dress robes as he squinted through the smoke and the cloud of heavy air that engulfed the half-destroyed great hall. His silver shield glowing beside the others, who was also in the process of looking around.

"Where is it?" Draco heard Crabbe asked.

Right then, he heard the unmistakable **WHOOOSH-WHOOOSH** sounds of massive wings, the cloud of dust dispersing at once from the blast of air.

Draco caught a glimmer of gold, and with one final **WHOOOSH** of those wings, the air cleared completely, which finally revealed to them the creature that had come uninvited.

What Draco, and the others beside him saw, made all of them froze.

Completely shocked.

"Is that..?" Theo asked in astonishment, his question left unfinished.

Draco stood quite dazed as he stared long and hard at a familiar face.

_Disbelieving._

And Draco could only breathe one word.

" **Granger…"**

* * *

**Preview:**

Draco watched as the Amazons began to kneel down, their eyes worshipful as they gazed upon the creature that stood atop the mound of debris.

 _Not good_ , Draco thought, feeling a rising sense of dread when he saw the women murmur something in their foreign language.

Something that sounded like...

 _God_.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Brief History: The names of the four Amazon Vampires are actually from Greek Mythology stories. And in myth versions, the Amazons treat men like shit. They enslaved those they have captured during raids in neighboring villages and used them as a sex slave. Overall, they have low opinion on men.


End file.
